<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Wait 'til She Gets a Gander at These! by VioletMoodSwings</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452726">Wait 'til She Gets a Gander at These!</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMoodSwings/pseuds/VioletMoodSwings'>VioletMoodSwings</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, F/M, Fanart, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 06:42:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>0</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26452726</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletMoodSwings/pseuds/VioletMoodSwings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Some suggestive Missy post-regeneration fanart... because Dhawan!Master regenerated into Missy, duh.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Thirteenth Doctor/Missy, Thirteenth Doctor/The Master (Dhawan)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Wait 'til She Gets a Gander at These!</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I am a staunch believer that Dhawan!Master regenerated into Gomez!Missy. Dhawan!Master creeped at a distance on 11 and stole his fashion sense in some Single White Female action (Google it kids); Missy's taste and color scheme followed on. Clearly it gets timey-wimey after that but her demeanor jives with this. So here's some suggestive Missy post-regeneration fanart. </p><p>And here's a first: PG-ish content from VioletMoodSwings!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>